Fate Intervened
by Celina Corey
Summary: She loved him, but was convinced he did not love her the same. And so she forced herself to marry another man who did love her. But after the wedding, she has second thoughts. A SHORT STORY


**Author's Note:** I was staying at a friend's house and got bored, so I wrote the following. I'm not entirely proud of its length, but I figured I'd post it anyway and I hope you enjoy it all the same.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the _Harry Potter_ content in this story; all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Night settled upon the castle and, though there were numerous lights to illuminate the grounds, the darkness cast a solemn glow upon the scenery. Hours had past and yet she could still hear the words spoken in their sincerity. She could still hear the love and passion in his voice. And she could still feel the regret in her heart. She'd tried and she'd tried to tell herself that she loved him and she did…for the most part.

Unfortunately, however, he was more of a brother to her. She seemed reluctant to admit to even herself who truly owned her heart. They had known one another for the greater part of their lives, and it was he who had first informed her of her magic. She smiled at the thought, remembering how her sister had been jealous of her magic. Ever since, it seemed, she'd hated her witch sister for things she could not control.

_But she came tonight. She was here._

It was true: her sister had come. Did that prove then, that after all these years of jealousy and rage, she still loved her sister? She'd left just after the ceremony, though, which lead one to believe that her foul new husband did not know she was here and would not approve if he did.

Warmed in her heart at the thought of her sister still caring, she tried to focus the positive energy into good thoughts of life with her new husband, but she was unsuccessful. She wanted passion and, though he had plenty for her, it just wasn't the same. He wasn't _him_. He didn't hold her the same, treat her the same. But he did love her and that was more than she could expect of _him_. She'd loved _him_ her whole life but had never grown courageous enough to tell him; and that was, perhaps, her problem. Her husband would never love her like _he_ did, even if _he_ didn't.

Footsteps broke her numerous thoughts and she spun, wielding her wand as her defense. But her near panic was in vain for when she saw who was approaching, she merely saw her husband standing before her.

"Lily? What are you doing out here? Alone?"

She sighed but smiled, putting on the façade of happiness, "Why, James, I'm just looking at the moon and the lake. It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Lily began to lightly reprimand him for the flirtation, but he kissed her before she could articulate the thought. He kissed her gently at first and then the kiss became more passionate and possessive. She heard a little gasp, but assumed it was either him or herself. James finally pulled away and trailed a finger lightly down her cheek.

"Come inside, you'll get a cold," he told her.

"I'll come back in, in a little while. I want to stay and watch the moon for a bit."

He seemed a bit put down but, nonetheless, returned inside. As she heard him walk away, she felt tears leave slight trails down her cheeks and make her hair stick to her face. Sobbing, she pushed it out of her face and fell to the ground at the base of the lake. Finally, she calmed and just sat there, kneeling at the base, confined in her torturing thoughts. And then she heard the sobbing.

She realized now that she'd heard it all along but seemed to only now acknowledge it. The weeping belonged to a deep voice, probably male, and the person was heavily crying. She glanced around but saw no one. Then she heard rustling in the nearby bushes and approached them with caution. As she did, the man hiding in the bushes sprang out and ran in the direction opposite of her. Her heart sank as she realized who he was by the long black cloak billowing behind him.

"Severus?"

She began to cry again, watching her one true love run away from her…the love of her heart that fate so selfishly intervened.

**THE END**


End file.
